Now And Forever
by Alicia Vale
Summary: Marceline and Finn are about to go on a Triathlon Date—as friends, they insist—when Marceline's dad pops up and gives Finn a "friendly" lecture. After the talk, Finn and Marceline continue on their date, but complications arise...Finn/Marceline, not the best summary in the world
1. Chapter 1

**This fic will be composed of short chapters, lotsa fluff, a couple kinda iffy intimate-ish scenes, and your daily dose of Finnceline. Sorry about the short chapters part.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Wait lemme check…sorry guys, I don't own Adventure Time.**

* * *

"Hey Marcie," Finn strolled into his vampire friend's home without knocking. She set down her ax bass and smiled.

"Hey Finn. What's up? And don't say the ceiling," he stuck out his tongue.

"Fun-sucker. Nah, Bubblegum's making me go to some Triathlon Date thing with a fancy dinner followed by a movie and some late-night dance, but she's already got someone to go with. Flame Princess isn't talking to me right now, so I figured I'd just ask you," Marceline laughed so hard that she had to double over.

"Oh you've got to be kidding! You're not kidding? Finn, I'm flattered and all, but the Triathlon Date really isn't my thing. It's also not something for," she pointed between herself and Finn, "us. Friends," he scowled.

"Yeah...but PB's making me go."

"'Course she is," Marceline rolled her eyes.

"And I figured that you'd like to go...it would bug her, after all…ya know, you being there," Finn pointed out.

"Well on second thought..." Marceline reconsidered with a smile.

"Yes!" Finn pumped his fist.

"But you have to _ask me_ ask me," she said.

"How do I do that?" the hero was confused.

"Just say, 'Marceline, will you go to the Triathlon Date with me?' just like that," she said, smirking.

"Okay," Finn shrugged. "Marceline, will you go to the Triathlon Date with me?"

"Sure Finn. What the—?" Marceline shielded her eyes from fire. When it died, her father was standing in her living room. "_DAD_!"

"Hello Marceline. Hello Finn," he said, smiling.

"Dad, you can go. Finn's _just_ my friend," Marceline rolled her eyes. "I thought it had to be a romantic thing for _you_ to show up..."

"WHAT!"

"Look Finn," Marceline sighed. "Part of my agreement with my dad was that he'd go to the Nightosphere and stay there if he got to come out whenever I went out on a date. Except that this ISN'T A DATE!" she shouted at her father, who just kept smiling. The Vampire Queen crossed her arms in a manner that wasn't childish at all. "Hmph."

"Now now Marceline. You know that I was already suspicious after the movies. Now I _need_ to speak to this boy."

"Okay fine. But I'm staying in the room this time...I don't want you sucking Finn's soul like you did to that one guy."

"_WHAT_!"

"Oh alright. I can see how much this boy means to you," Marceline blushed.

"_Dad_!"

"Now let's all sit down," the three of them actually sat on the solid couch, with Finn in the middle. "Finn, have you heard about the birds and the bees?"

"Huh?"

"The banana and the donut?"

"Come again?"

"The—?"

"Dad. He knows about sex. Let's just get this over with," Marceline rolled her eyes. Finn turned bright red. That was what they were talking about?

"Uh..." he tried to move for the door, but Marceline grabbed his wrist and dragged him back down.

"Oh get back here you weenie! If I have to sit through this, so do you," she scolded.

"But you don't have to sit through this!" he protested.

"Oh yeah…" she pondered.

"Now Finn," Marceline's dad began, cutting off any more escape attempts

"Hey, that's the tone you use on me! He's not your kid, use a different tone!" Marceline shouted.

"Fine," he changed his tone slightly. "Finn, I knew this day would come. You and Marceline are so close that you would eventually do something like this, so—"

"Something like this? Dad, what are you implying here?" Marceline interrupted again.

"That you and Finn would eventually go on a date. As I was saying—" he tried to continue.

"It's not a _date_, Dad!" Marceline told him, blushing. "We're just going as _friends_!"

"Oh Marceline, everyone knows you can't do the Triathlon Date as 'just friends,'" the ruler of the Nightosphere leaned across Finn to ruffle his daughter's hair.

"Yes you can! That's what we're doing," Marceline insisted.

"Well good for you," her dad replied in a tone that clearly said "I don't believe you one bit." "Now back to what I was saying. I prepared myself extensively for this day, just for you, Finn! Because my daughter is so fond of you—"

"And what exactly does _that_ mean?" Marceline put her hands on her hips, although she was still sitting down.

"I can tell that you like him very much," her father said simply. Marceline blushed. "Continuing onward...Finn, we need to talk...well I didn't expect her to be in the room..."

"Hey!" Marceline protested angrily.

"Well, we need to talk about you," her father explained.

"What?" Marceline asked in disbelief.

"I need to tell Finn about you so he's fully prepared for anything that might—"

"Oh come on Dad. What could happen?"

"Macaroni and tomatoes. You're allergic, remember? Or you could get hungry and go into bloodlust, be exposed to sunlight, accidentally ingest garlic..." he counted them off on his fingers. Marceline turned red.

"Okay okay I get it!"

"What's up with garlic?" Finn asked.

"If it's on something red and we accidentally eat it, things get freaky," Marceline explained.

"Oh..."

"And Finn would have no clue about what to do," her dad pointed out. Marceline sighed.

"Fine Dad, tell him."

"About...?"

"Everything," she hung her head.

"Yes!" her dad grinned in triumph and looked at Finn. "First item on the list; garlic. If you notice that her skin is starting to look brownish, ask if she can speak. If she shakes her head and glares at you angrily, you know she's somehow eaten garlic. What you'll need to do is a simple maneuver used on choking victims; garlic literally can't pass past the throat. It swells and turns into these huge white balls that will destroy us if they grow big enough. Have you ever heard of the Heimlich Maneuver?" Finn shook his head. "Abdominal thrusts?" Finn shook his head again. "Okay. Marceline, stand up."

"Dad, he knows...!" she sighed at the glare he gave her and stood. He moved behind her and put his arms around her, positioning his hands at the base of her diaphragm. That looked familiar...

"Now you try, Finn," he stepped back. Marceline glared at her dad disbelievingly, and Finn nervously stood.

"Sorry Marcie, but your dad scares me," he apologized.

"It's cool," she said with a smile. He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around the vampire, trying to position his hands the right way on Marceline's foreign frame.

"Excellent!" Finn stepped back immediately. "Now had this been a real situation," Marceline's dad said as they sat back down, "you would have had to apply pressure with your hands," Finn gulped as he remembered what he had done with the bear. He might have to do that...with Marceline? And it had a name? Whoa. His brain was on overload. "Vampires are also allergic to garlic, but we'll get to that later. Next on our list; the obvious threat of sunlight. If she's exposed to sunlight for a long time, Marceline can die. You have to shelter her in any way possible. Do you understand?" Finn nodded. "If she starts trying to drink blood, just shove something red under her nose. That should snap her out of it. If it doesn't, knock her out and bring her back here. By the way, I'll be waiting here for you. Five in the morning sharp, she'd better be back."

"...You're a terrible dad," Marceline voiced her thoughts.

"Finally, we reach her one sole allergy other than garlic. Macaroni and tomatoes. If she 'accidentally' sucks the red from some tomatoes that have been on macaroni—"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean, Dad?" Marceline asked sharply. Her father just chuckled.

"As I was saying...you'll have to do CPR; chest compressions and mouth-to-mouth if she's not breathing," Finn and Marceline turned red. "Also, I have a stock of anti-allergy vampire medications, in needle form. You may have heard of epipens...no?...well in any case, this is kind of like those," he produced a needle with a cap on it. "To use it, just push this button," he pointed to a small button on the side of the needle, "and jab her in the thigh," Finn and Marceline both blushed again. "Leave it there for a few seconds, then pull it out and gently rub the area. For no longer than a minute, or _I will steal your soul_."

"Dad!"

"Heh, I'm just kidding. _Not_," he whispered in Finn's ear. The hero gulped.

"I have the ears of a bat, Dad. I can hear you," Marceline pointed out.

"Eh," her dad shrugged. "Now onto the important subject..." Finn gulped again, but Marceline just sighed heavily. "Finn, I need to lay down a few ground rules about Marceline. Bring her home before five, perfectly intact with all of her clothes and no rips anywhere."

"Sure," Finn shrugged. This wasn't too bad.

"Also, if I see a hickey on her, _I will steal your soul_."

"Uh..."

"Dad! Finn would never do anything like that!" Marceline protested. "Why don't you just let us go and stop being such a big fat—"

"You see Marceline, this is why I never let you sit in on my talks," Marceline's dad said.

"Why?"

"Because you don't let me talk! Now hush!" he exclaimed angrily. "Also Finn, don't let her have red wine. She gets a little tipsy."

"Okay."

"Ugh."

"Stay away from druggies."

"Whatevs."

"Like we'd be near them in the first place!"

"And also, a few rules about sex."

"Oh here we go..." Marceline muttered, blushing.

"If you go past kissing, I _will_ find out. I don't want you feeling her up, undressing her, sleeping with her, nothing. You may kiss her; on the cheeks, forehead, and mouth," Finn was the reddest he had ever been. Which was pretty red, considering that he had once seen Marceline naked.

"Dad, sheesh! We aren't going to do anything like that!" Marceline rolled her eyes. "So let me go upstairs and change into what I want to wear, and you can wait here for us to get back."

"Sounds great!" her dad said happily, standing up. Taking this as his cue to leave, Finn scrambled out the door and leaned against the house, panting. He could still hear Marceline and her dad.

"Aw, _Dad_! You scared away my date!"

"I thought you said it wasn't a date?"

"It _isn't_! It was a _figure of speech_! ARGH! I'm going to get changed and find Finn."

"Whatever you say, Marceline!" Finn looked up at the setting sun with confusion in his eyes. He wanted to go with Marceline...as friends.

_...Right?_

As he pondered the subject, he heard the door open beside him. Turning, he saw Marceline.

And his jaw dropped.

She was wearing a fitted black gown that simply cascaded down her figure, flowing gently over her curves to settle in the most flattering way possible. The hem touched her ankles, revealing simple black flats. The sash on the dress was a medium crimson one, and it went around her waist in such a tight way that Finn knew it must not have a tie. The neckline of the gown was a straight-across cut, as it was strapless, and revealed just the slightest bit of cleavage, not nearly enough to be raunchy or promiscuous. In the vampire's hand was a necklace; a marcasite chain. When she held out her fist and unclenched it, a beautiful pendant lay in her palm. Its setting was an elegant marcasite bat, wings spread wide, clutching a teardrop-shaped ruby pendant in its claws.

"For the sake of the event...and stop staring," Marceline said, a wry smirk tugging at her lips as she let the necklace trickle into Finn's hand and turned around, holding her hair up to reveal her pale neck. Finn briefly eyed the back of the dress (he had been right about the sash); it was intricate onyx-colored lace until the belt of crimson silk. He was shaken from his daze by Marceline herself. "Well? Hurry up weenie, we don't have all night!" Finn blinked and gently slid the necklace about the vampire's neck. She shivered as the chain slid roughly over her bites, and he paused. Marceline shifted impatiently, prompting him to attempt to close the clasp, fumbling for a bit before he finally got it to work and seal in the opposite end of the chain.

"So..." Finn rubbed the back of his neck, a little embarrassed because he was still dressed in his regular clothes. Sensing this, Marceline rolled her eyes and took his hand.

_What is she to me?_ Finn thought as his vampire friend bore him toward the treehouse. _I know she's one of my best friends, but when I see her in that dress...I start...argh! I don't know anymore! I know she's beautiful—I already knew that—but I feel so...strange around her! What does it mean when my heart jumps out of my chest as she speaks? What does it mean when my words are lost before I can speak to her? What does it mean when my knees grow weak as I walk over to her? I know! I'll ask Jake!_

Marceline set him down on the grass outside the treehouse.

"Be right back, Marcie!" he ran into his home. "JAKE!"

"Whoa, chill man. What'd Marceline say?" Jake walked out of the kitchen as Finn reached the living room.

"She's outside," Finn replied. "I need a suit," Jake walked over to the window and whistled softly.

"I know I have a girlfriend, and I wouldn't leave her for anyone, but as a completely unbiased opinion; Marceline is one sexy vampire lady," Finn blushed.

"_Jaaake_!"

"What?"

"Just find my suit!" he huffed.

"Aw, you're jealous!" Jake stretched upstairs and started searching through clothes.

"Am NOT!" Finn followed.

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"_Not_!"

"Okay. You're not," Jake shrugged. "But just remember man, I'm here for you," the dog produced a traditional penguin suit, no tie or bowtie.

"Thanks dude," Finn took the suit. Jake left the room, and he was free to change. After a brief struggle with the clothes, the hero found himself looking rather sharp and dashing, if he did say so himself. Smiling, he began to head downstairs, and paused. "Hey Jake?"

"Yeah man."

"What does it mean when your heart jumps out of your chest when you hear someone talk?"

"You got a crush," Jake answered in a slightly teasing tone.

_Crap_.

"When you get all tongue-tied?"

"You _really_ got a crush."

_Double crap. _

"What about when your knees get all shaky and stuffs?"

"You really _really_ got a crush!"

_I'm so dead. _

He looked outside and saw the object of his apparent affections smiling at him. His legs were already beginning to give.

"Ooh hey man, I've been savin' these!" Jake grabbed two boxes. Finn opened one to see a single red rose inside, seeming to shine under the moonlight. In the other box was a corsage made of a single rose in full bloom. Its petals were ebony, edged with bloody crimson. Finn gave Jake a grin and headed down to Marceline. She smiled at him.

"Ready to go?" the vampire asked sweetly. Finn's scattered brain searched for words.

_I don't want to have a crush on one of my best friends!_

"Not quite," he held out the flowers. Marceline's smile softened into a gentler expression. The rose, Finn tucked behind her ear. The corsage he tied around her wrist.

"Now it's a real date," she whispered in his ear, making him shiver internally. His heart in particular was fluttering like a baby bird.

_No no no! This is all wrong!_

"Finn?" Marceline's head was turned slightly to one side. He shook off the feelings.

"It's nothing. Let's go!" he tried to be excited, but she could clearly tell something was up.

"Listen, we don't have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable...I mean, I know my dad probably freaked you out..."

"Nah, he was cool. Let's just get going before we miss dinner," Finn insisted. Marceline gave him a suspicious glance, but shrugged and took his hand. Finn's pulse jumped, and they were in the air.

The first "event" of the date would be held in the Candy Kingdom; dinner. Marceline wasn't thrilled about having to journey to, as she put it, "Bonnibel's Lair," but said that she'd do it for Finn. This had made the hero with his newfound feelings blush.

"Marcie?" Finn asked as they landed.

"Yeah?" she motioned for him to continue.

"I'm scared."

"About?"

"Your dad stealing my soul," she laughed. "It's not funny!" he said defensively.

"Oh calm down, you weenie. I'll tell you when to worry about breaking his rules...basically if we ever get together."

"Oh. Okay then. Let's do this!" Finn exclaimed. Marceline laughed.

"Now there's the Finn I know!" they headed into the Candy Kingdom for the first part of their long night.

* * *

**Isn't the first part just the best? I was actually gonna make it its own oneshot until I realized I'd probably get requests for the Triathlon Date and decided to just write this instead! Yay! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I meant to do this sooner, but I've been out of power! And wow, thanks for all the reviews guys! I had no idea this would be so poptacular!**

**Johnny Pancakes: Thanks! I hope it will be, indeed, awesome.**

**Guest: Oh I will…I will…**

**Zanegar: Haha I knew it! :) I'm just too good…and oh so humble, too!**

**Guest: This one's slightly less funny, but it will get funny again next chapter. Promise.**

**Lumpy Human Space Princess: Aw, thanks! :3**

**SuperKamiGuruFTW: Believe me, I plan on finishing this.**

**The Forgotten Hero: Thanks! And yeah, I practically write my stories on my iPod, so I totally understand.**

** : :Dray-the-1****st****: Why thank you!**

**Guest: I am :)**

**He23t: Thanks and I will!**

**Shadown478: There will be more…so much more…*evil laugh***

**This chapter is why the story is rated T. I honestly have no idea where it came from…**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

* * *

"This the place?"

"251 Dreary Lane," Finn checked the pamphlet. "Yeah, this is it," on the very dark and smelly road that went by the cemetery was a very out of place restaurant that had taken lots of asking for directions to get to. It was three stories tall, and the fanciest thing Finn had ever seen. When he walked inside, there was a huge crystal chandelier hanging above his head. This place wasn't made of candy, but wood, inlaid with metal and gemstone patterns. "Whoa..."

"Whoa is right..."

"Table for two?"

"Huh?" Finn and Marceline snapped themselves from their respective dazes to see a muffin waiter standing before them. "Oh. Yeah, we're here for the—"

"Triathlon Date," the waiter cut Finn off. "Yes yes, everyone is. Follow me," he led them farther inside, up to the third floor, and out to the balcony. By coincidence, their table was only a few tables away from two other familiar ones...

"That's PB and her date...and Flame Princess! I...she said she wasn't coming!"

"Well, she's here, hero," Marceline rolled her eyes as she stated the obvious. Finn then remembered why he was there and hurried to pull out the vampire's cushioned chair for her.

"You should actually sit this time," he suggested. "It looks comfy!"

"Meh," she shrugged and sat down. He scooted her chair back in and hurried to sit down himself. Examining the menu, Finn found an excellent array of foods. A waiter was soon there.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Yes I'll have the red wi—"

"_Marcie_!"

"What?"

"What did your dad say about wine?"

"Ugh!" she stuck out her tongue. "Fine. I'll have some tomato juice."

"Water," Finn said. The waiter nodded and hurried away. "And no garlic!" he called after said waiter.

"Wow, you're taking this stuff really seriously," Marceline noticed, raising an eyebrow.

"I like my soul in my body, thanks," Finn replied easily. Marceline just laughed.

"Finn, my dad would only steal your soul if I _died_. All that stuff is just to scare away the wimps; you're only the fifth guy to take me out in a thousand years of undead life. And I've had plenty of suitors," Finn gulped.

"What about the guy you said—?"

"Oh, he asked my dad if we could sleep together," Marceline waved it off.

"Oh," Finn blushed.

"Your water."

"Thanks!" Finn exclaimed as the waiter returned.

"Your tomato juice."

"Thank you."

"No garlic?"

"Finn!" Marceline groaned.

"Just checking!" Finn protested. "She's not allowed to have garlic," he told the waiter.

"Understood," the waiter nodded and made a note on his pad, hurrying to another table.

"Man, this is boring," Finn complained. Everyone was talking very quietly, and there was no action anywhere.

"Of course it is. What did you expect?" Marceline replied, kicking him under the table. He kicked her back and she chuckled. They had a small kicking war, at least until Marceline squealed and almost fell out of her chair. "Okay okay! You win!" she laughed.

"Okay, why do you have to sit way over there?" Finn asked.

"It's supposed to be 'more romantic' or whatever," Marceline rolled her eyes.

"But...we're not on a date."

"No we are not," Marceline grinned and scooted her chair until she was beside Finn. "Better?"

"Much. Heh," Finn leaned away a bit as she leaned closer. "What are you doing?"

"Turning on the lights," she answered vaguely. "And stop being a weenie," the vampire caught him by the shoulder and pulled him back. Finn's breath froze as he realized how close their faces were. Marceline laughed as a bright light erupted from behind Finn and pulled back, settling her arm about his shoulders. Finn turned to see that Flame Princess had disintegrated her chair into ashes and was now seated rather uncomfortably on the floor. The hero turned back to Marceline.

"How did you—?"

"Vampire, remember?" she smiled.

"Doesn't mean empath."

"So?" she stuck out her forked tongue again and retracted her arm. Finn laughed, quite loudly. Everyone looked at them strangely, and Marceline rolled her eyes.

"Ignore the dimwits," she told Finn with a smirk. Finn looked back at Flame Princess and found her whispering to a waiter—was that a handful of good coins exchanged? Finn shrugged it off.

"May I take your orders?" the waiter said, returning.

"Wanna just share a plate of spaghetti, extra sauce?" Marceline asked. Finn shrugged.

"Sure," he knew that drained food tasted the same. The waiter scribbled down the order. "And that's with no garlic."

"No...garlic..." the waiter scribbled. "Understood, sir," he collected the menus and went on his way. Finn turned to his vampire friend and laughed.

"What?"

"I'm just thinking...here we are, a vampire and a human, going on a Triathlon Date as friends. Your dad, ruler of the Nightosphere, is waiting for us to get home by five in the morning, and Jake's trying to convince me that I like you. We're here making the princess of the Fire Kingdom jealous and saying no garlic to the waiter."

"Correction; _you're_ saying no garlic to the waiter," Marceline said seriously. There was a moment of silence before they both burst out laughing. "Wow...this is like a one in a million chance, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Finn replied with a smile. There was a long silence. "So...what do you think the movie's gonna be about?"

"Probably some sappy romance flick," Marceline crossed her eyes.

"We can always talk through it and bug the junk out of everyone else," Finn suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Marceline agreed. The waiter returned.

"Wow. That was fast. Cool."

"Your spaghetti, extra sauce," the waiter set it down.

"No garlic?" Finn asked.

"No garlic," the waiter confirmed.

"Thanks man," the waiter left. "Marcie, do your thing," Marceline twirled up a bite of spaghetti, drained the red from the sauce, and shoved said bite into Finn's mouth. He grinned and swallowed. Marceline's smile began to fade. She pointed to her throat. "What?" the vampire just glared at him angrily. Finn gulped as he realized that her skin was turning brown. "Hang on there, Marcie," he pulled her to her feet and was shocked as he realized that she was struggling to stand—not even floating. Terrified for his friend's life, the hero stood behind her and began forcing the garlic from her body via abdominal thrusts. Just when he was beginning to lose hope, Marceline's eyes flew open and she started coughing. Four white spheres the size of Finn's eyes tumbled from her mouth before she sagged limply into his arms. Finn knew that there was no time to waste. He gently lowered the vampire to the ground and rolled up her dress to reveal half of her thigh. Whipping out the needle, he removed the cap with shaking fingers. Pressing the button, he flicked the needle a few times and gently pushed out the air until a drop of fluid hung from the tip of its sharp point. The hero proceeded to jab the needle into Marceline's thigh and expel the fluid. He took the next few moments to breathe in and out a few times before he had to remove the needle and gently massage the area around where he had inserted it. Has this not been life-or-death for Marceline, Finn would have been embarrassed. Ignoring the crowd that had gathered around them, he wrapped his hand around the vampire's wrist to feel for her pulse; it was sluggish, but real. He then out his ear close to her mouth to listen for breath; nothing. So he began chest compressions, counting out loud until he reached thirty. He then opened Marceline's mouth and took a deep breath before sealing his mouth to here and blowing the air into her lungs. He did this once more before he pulled back and resumed his chest compressions; thirty more, two more artificial respirations. It was on the third resuscitation try that she finally opened her eyes and shoved him off.

"Finn!" she blushed. "What the heck?"

"You were dying, Marcie," his own face was flaming now. "Someone," he glared at the waiter, "slipped garlic into our spaghetti," Bubblegum was there in a moment.

"_I'll_ find who did this Finn, I promise."

"Why would _you_ want to help _me_?" Marceline asked suspiciously. Bubblegum blushed. "Oh. _That_..."

"What?" Finn was clueless.

"Nothing!" Bubblegum exclaimed quickly as the crowd began to disperse.

"Nothing _you_ need to be concerned about anyway," Marceline messed with his hat a bit.

"Dinner's almost over," Bubblegum looked around. "Why don't we head to the movies?"

"I'm still hungry..." Marceline pouted.

"We can have some of Treetrunks' apples on the way," Finn suggested.

"Cool."

"Everyone, the next leg of the Triathlon Date is about to begin! Please head to the showing area in an orderly fashion," Bubblgum announced. All the couples walked out, leaving Marceline and Finn to follow behind. Marceline was still a little weak (NOT from the mouth-to-mouth, of course), and had to lean on the human boy.

"Hey, how come Jake's not here?"

"Rainicorn doesn't like Triathlon dates," Finn shrugged. "Too crowded."

"I see what she means," Marceline eyed the people edging around her with distaste. Finn elbowed her.

"Be polite."

"Yeah yeah yeah," they watched everyone getting into various cars.

"What's up with the cars?"

"I dunno."

"But practically everyone has one!"

"Finn, don't complain."

"Why does everyone have a car but us?" Finn shouted as LSP drove away.

"Because I'm way cooler than a car," Marceline smirked. "Come on weenie, let's get to that movie," she took his hand.

"And Treetrunnks' apples!"

"Those too," they ascended.

_Okay, so I know I have a crush on Marcie...but I don't want to! I mean, come on. She's older than me, just like Bubblegum. She's beautiful, heck yeah, and she's got a great personality, but I mean...I can't ruin what we have now. And I don't want to, either. _

_...Do I?_

"This the place?" Marceline derailed his train of thought.

"Treetrunks!" Finn shouted.

"Oh. Hello Finn!" she called.

"Yeah. This is it," they landed.

"Hey Treetrunks," Marceline said.

"Oh you must be Marceline," Treetrunks was watering her roses. "Finn's told me all about you."

"Has he?" Marceline raised an eyebrow and Finn blushed.

"Well I'll go make you two a nice apple pie then. I'll be right back," Treetrunks headed inside.

"Haha, isn't she great? Let's go eat some apples."

"Hold on a second, hero," Marceline pulled him back by the wrist, smirking. "Why would you have been talking about me?"

"Uh...because you're...one of my best friends...and you're totally math?"

"Good answer," she released him and he sighed. The vampire then floated toward the apple trees, draining the color from one and tossing it down to Finn. He placed it in a nearby basket, smiling at its new color.

Treetrunks returned after about ten apples.

"I'm back—what has she done to my beautiful apples?" her eyes filled with tears. Marceline kind of hovered there, and Finn could sense her guilt. He was quick to defend the vampire.

"No, no Treetrunks, don't cry! Marcie just ate their color. They still taste delicious," Finn took a bite from one. "See?" he asked with his mouth full of juicy fruit.

"Oh. Well okay then. I'll just leave you kids to it," Treetrunks walked back inside and Finn sat on the grass. Marceline floated down and sat beside him. Finn cut her a slice of pie, and she sank in her fangs. Her eyes widened as the red vanished.

"That...was the most delicious thing I have ever tasted," Finn laughed.

"Can you taste different shades of red?" Marceline nodded.

"Yup. Some are better than others. This," she gestured to the pie, "is the best," she handed the slice to Finn and cut another one.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Marcie! Let me eat this one first!"

"Sorry Finn...I'm just kinda hungry. I forgot to eat lunch. And this is just _so_ good..."

"Well, I didn't know you hadn't eaten. Have at it!" Finn said with his mouth full, watching as the red slowly faded from the pie. She handed him the slice and cut another piece as he swallowed. "You gonna eat this whole pie?"

"Heck yes!"

"Well okay then!" Finn wolfed down slice after slice as she handed them to him. He had to smile at the way her face lit up every time she sank her fangs into a piece of pie. Within a couple minutes, the whole pie was gone and they were lying on their backs, staring at the stars.

"This is what romantic dinners should be like," Marceline said quietly. Finn turned his head to look at her, and she blushed. "Quiet, peaceful, alone, and under the stars," the vampire explained. Finn nodded.

"So...are we having a moment or something?" Marceline smirked.

"Yeah. I guess we are, weenie. But it's gotta be cut short, because we gotta go," she took his hand, and off they went.

* * *

**Next one's gonna be funnier, swearsies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! This one's REEEEEALLY short, but the next one's gonna be REEEEEALLY long so…it balances out :)**

**Voice of Hunger: Thanks :)**

**Guest: Wow. That...that's a lot of like right there.**

**Shadown478: NOOO CHOCOLATE FOREVAH! Okay I'm done. Maybe. Anyhow, thanks.**

**He23t: Why thank you!**

**Zanegar: Wow...your review just earned a spot in my (imaginary) Hall of Funny Reviews ;) I don't know why I'm laughing so much...**

**Neverthrive: First off, thanks for the great reviews. Now about Flame Princess...yeah I left that open to reader interpretation. Did she really bribe the waiter? Or is the waiter just racist against vampires? And why _is _he still alive? Honestly...I have no clue.**

**Guest: Yes, it took a whole half hour for me to come up with that one. Nah, it took like two seconds. Or did it...? Anyhow, thanks!**

**Bear with me through my short and rather hyper chapter, guys. I was in a super mood when I wrote it, and I couldn't think of anything else to add so...yeah. But don't worry! As stated above, next chapter will be longer :)**

**Disclaimer: Uh…no. I don't own Adventure Time.**

* * *

The movie was called Over The Moon.

It was about a woman who fell madly in love with a married astronaut, who was really a werewolf trying to destroy the moon.

It was very much a sappy romance chick flick.

As the two main character kissed, Finn looked over at Marceline. She crossed her eyes and pantomimed gagging. Every couple around them was making out, and Finn was feeling awkward.

"Losers!" Marceline fake coughed. Everyone broke apart and glared at her, but she just smiled in response to their evil looks. They returned to their previous activities. Marceline rolled her eyes and Finn chuckled.

The movie was being shown in Lumpy Space, much to the distaste of pretty much everyone. So when Marceline leaned back in her "seat," she was really leaning back in a purple cloud couch floating on a pink cloud (the colors were very much to the distaste of both Marceline and Finn). It was almost like the cloud kingdom...but with more LSPs. Yuck.

Marceline turned so she was lying on her back, head in Finn's lap. The hero blushed a bit, but his friend didn't seem to care.

The main characters kissed again.

"Boo!" the vampire shouted, throwing her bag of popcorn and hitting LSP. Finn laughed.

"Ouch! Hey! That was like, totally not cool!"

"Sh!" everyone shushed her.

"No lumpin' way! Marceline just lumpin' hit me with a bag of lumpin' popcorn! Lump off you lumpin' bloosucker!" Marceline laughed.

"Sh!"

"That's the best you can do?" LSP's eyes lit on fire.

"YES! Now shut the lump up! Oh my glob, how can Finn even stand to lumpin' be around you?"

"Because I'm epic," Marceline told LSP matter-of-factly.

"Sh!"

"No, I'll bet he's just using you as, like, transportation."

"LSP, be quiet!" Bubblegum jumped in.

"Sh!"

"Finn would never do such a thing, especially not to Marceline. They are very close friends."

"Yeah, way closer than he'll ever be to you," Marceline scoffed, rolling her eyes at LSP, who gasped.

"I'll have you know that Finn and I are soulmates!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Sh!"

"Yeah!"

"Well what if I'm his soulmate?" now everyone as staring at Marceline, even Finn. The vampire turned red. "I mean, we're on a Triathlon Date, aren't we? And we get along really well, we like the same things, we play music together all the time..." Marceline started counting off the reasons.

_Maybe she is my soulmate_, Finn thought. LSP's eyes filled with tears.

"Finn will never be yours! You hear me? Never!"

"You go girl!" Turtle Princess said.

"I think the only obvious differences between Finn and myself are his mortality, opinion of Bonnibel, and gender," Marceline pointed out.

"You're just jealous because I've got the lumps and you don't!" Marceline gagged.

"How could I be jealous of those? You barely look like a girl!"

"GASP!" shouted everyone.

"Marceline, be polite!" Bubblegum scolded.

"I could've said she looked like a fat cow. Would that have been better?"

"GASP!"

"What the lump! My lumps are hot!"

"You go girl!"

"Turtle Prince, stay out of this," Marceline waved her away.

"Uh, she's a girl…" Finn pointed out.

"Oh. Does Ooo even have princes?" everyone thought for a moment.

"No one lumpin' cares!"

"Just like no one cares about you?" Marceline smirked.

"What! That's not true! Everyone cares about me!" LSP denied.

"Nope. Nobody cares."

"GASP!"

"Stay out of this, you stupid crowd!" Marceline shouted angrily. "Finn, aren't you gonna join in?"

"…Marcie I'm a hero."

"Uh-huh," she acknowledged his claim.

"I don't verbally beat up princesses."

"Eh. Suit yourself," Marceline returned to putting down LSP.

Finn just laughed along, happy to be with his vampire friend.

And possible soulmate.

* * *

**Shortest. Chapter. Ever.**

**But then again, it wasn't THAT bad...and I PROMISE that next chapter will be absolutely epic! You hear me? EPIC!**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not quiiite as epic as I'd imagined...but it'll do. I guess. And because my electronics hate me, I'm _not_ doing reviewer responses this chapter :( really sorry guys!**

* * *

The dance was in the Candy Kingdom. Marceline had wanted to bail, but Finn had insisted, saying that it was only three in the morning, and they might as well go and finish this thing off. The vampire had agreed (rather reluctantly), and now they were in the castle of the Candy Kingdom.

The ballroom was huge, and decorated with vibrant colors. Neon streamers, balloons, and lights decorated the ceiling. A buffet table with a rainbow cloth sat against one wall. Finn was in awe of it all.

"Hey Finn, snap out of it!" Marceline snapped her fingers in front of his face, and his gaze shifted to the beautiful vampire on his arm. Yeah, he was proud of the fact that he had gotten Marceline to walk in with him the traditional way. "It's not that cool. Jeez, I went to cooler parties last century."

"But ya didn't have me there!" he pointed out.

"No..." she replied thoughtfully. "No I didn't," there was a long and rather awkward silence.

_What should I do? Should I ask her to dance? Should I offer her a drink? Or...or...ah, what should I do! _

"I'm gonna go get us some punch—don't worry, I'll stay away from the wine," Marceline rolled her eyes and smiled as he opened his mouth to remind her of her father's words. "Be back in a flash!" she winked and floated away. Finn sat down on a nearby chair.

_Okay. I can't just...not tell her how I feel. Gotta figure out how to tell her. Hm...come on Finn, think! "Okay Marcie, I have this huge crush on you and..." no, that won't work, too blunt. "I've been thinking..." no, I don't want her saying something clever before I can even get my emotions out! Maybe I should just wing it. Yeah, that's what I'll do. If I do anything. Oh glob, now I don't know! Should I tell her or not? What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if things get all awkward between us? Why can't I just figure out what to do? I've fought all sorts of monsters and stuff, but I can't even make one simple decision!_

He was thinking so hard that he didn't notice the girl walking up to him until...

"Finn?"

"Gah!" he looked up at Flame Princess, standing there with an innocent smile on her pretty face. "Oh. Hey FP! What's up?"

"I just wanted to know if we could maybe...dance a little?"

"Nah, I'm waiting for Marceline," Finn fought a smile as he mentioned the name of the vampire. Flame Princess scowled.

"One dance won't kill her," she protested.

"But...you're made of fire," Flame Princess dimmed her flames until they were nonexistent.

"Better?" she smiled.

"I'm pretty sure I'm only supposed to dance with my date," he came up with another excuse.

"Aw Finn, I didn't know you cared!" Marceline's teasing voice came from behind him, and he blushed. She handed him a red cup of red punch. "Hope that's okay—and not spiked," she grinned.

"Don't joke about that stuff!"

"Who said I was joking?" they shared a smile.

"Ahem," Flame Princess cleared her throat to remind them that they had an interloper intruding on the moment.

"Yes yes, you can go," Marceline waved her away and tipped back the punch cup to reach the red drink. Finn sniffed his suspiciously first. "Oh relax you weenie," the vampire said as Flame Princess moved away. "I would be able to smell if someone had put something in it," and because he trusted her completely, Finn downed the cup. Licking punch from his lips, he looked at the Vampire Queen intently. Her gaze had wandered to where Bubblegum was dancing with some candy person.

_Glob, how did I fall in so deep? I don't just like Marceline. I...I think I might be falling in love with her. I wish I wasn't—she's one of my best friends!—but I...I can't help it! She's just so dang perfect. Bubblegum does too much sciencey stuff and Flame Princess is too unstable, but Marceline...she's just right for me. Not too hot, not too cold, not too young or too old. Hey that rhymed! Argh, back on subject! Never mind that the subject is a vampire who only likes me as a friend...argh! This is so frustrating! She said she could be my soulmate, so why can't it be that simple? Why can't I just kiss her right now?_

_Because she'd hit me, that's why. _

_Then it'd get all awkward between us, and I don't want that. No, no I can tell her yet. But glob I love everything about her...and her smile...oh man, I could just watch her smile for hours! That's not creepy, is it? I hope it's not. Because it's only the truth. _

_Oh glob, why am I in love with my best friend?_

"Finn, stop looking at me like that! You're creeping me out!" Marceline threw her empty cup at him. Finn hadn't realized he'd been staring at her, and didn't quite shake himself from his trance in time to dodge the flying cup. He idly wondered where the punch had gone until he saw the nearby Flame Princess steaming—literally—and assumed the vampire had thrown the contents of her cup onto said princess. Another princess was approaching them, and Marceline stuck out her tongue. The princess rolled her eyes as she reached the pair.

"Are you two having a good time?" Bubblegum asked sweetly.

"No," said Marceline.

"Yes," said Finn at the same time. They looked at each other strangely.

"I'll, ah, give you some time to sort out your answers," Bubblegum moved on to the next couple—Turtle Princess and some vulture.

"How are you _not_ having fun?" Finn asked incredulously.

"How are you _having_ fun?" she asked in reply.

"I asked first," she sighed. "Okay, so I'm a little nervous that this 'date' is gonna screw this...us...up," she said regretfully. Finn blinked.

_She's nervous like I am!_

"Nothing could ever screw us up," Finn replied, gently taking her hand. The vampire's eyes flitted down and back up to his face before she intertwined her fingers with his.

"I guess not, hero," she said softly. And in that moment, Finn knew. He didn't know how he knew; it was just some sort of primal animal instinct that told him what emotions were bottled up inside his heart.

It told him that he loved this vampire, that he wanted her by his side forever. That he would leave everything he knew for her. That he would face even the most terrifying of oceans if it meant winning her heart. That he would—

"Hey weenie, quit zoning out on me like that," Marceline laughed.

"Huh? Oh sorry Marcie, I'm just...thinking," and she didn't make any kind of clever comment about how painful that must be for him.

"Why don't you go outside so you can think without scaring me then?" she said gently. Finn had never heard her talk like that before, and it made his heart fly faster in his chest. His mouth too dry to speak, so he just nodded and mutely walked away, his legs shaking just a bit with every step he took away from the vampire. It felt..._wrong_ to walk away from her. As he sat on a candy bench, he rested his chin on his hands and thought deeply.

Marceline.

She was one of his best friends—no, his _best_ friend. Jake was his brother, he didn't count, and PB was...well, distant. Marceline was the one he jammed with, the one he pranked with. She was always there when he needed a friend, and he was always there for her.

They were soulmates, he was sure of it.

He wanted her heart to belong to him. He wanted her to love him—but willingly. And, more than anything, Finn wanted to always have her there. And if that meant not telling her how he felt, so be it.

When they had first met, he would have never imagined that they could be friends; he could only imagine slaying her. Now he couldn't imagine a world without her. If he and Jake hadn't found her old treehouse...his life would be...blah. No Marceline. And a life without Marceline wasn't worth living. Finn was sure of this. He knew that, if Marceline ever died, his life would lose all meaning. He knew that he would willingly subject himself to the eternal prejudice that was vampirism if it meant being with her.

And he knew that she had a place in his heart, so deep down that Finn knew no one would ever upset what he felt.

Bubblegum? Flame Princess? They were the past. Marceline was the present, the future. She was what would matter, now and forever, always, no matter what. Finn would never abandon her, regardless of the situation. Her life or his? He'd sacrifice himself in a heartbeat. She and Jake were powerless and hanging off opposite ends of a cliff and he was in the middle? It would be a tough choice, but Jake would understand. She had to return to the Nightosphere? He'd go with her without hesitation.

"Finn?"

He looked up at Princess Bubblegum. He hadn't even noticed her. How long had she been there?

"Oh. Hey PB," she sat beside him, and there was a short silence.

"You love her, don't you?" she finally asked quietly.

"Come again?" Finn was shocked.

"Marceline. Finn, I see it in your eyes when you look at her," Bubblegum's face looked like it had aged years. "I...I..." she trailed off.

"Peebles, just tell me what you're thinking," he said. Even if the hero didn't _like _like her anymore, she was still his friend, and he still cared.

"I don't need to," he thought he saw tears as she kissed his cheek and stood. That kiss once would have sparked something deep inside Finn. Now...nothing. "Good luck, Finn," she walked back inside, and Finn saw Marceline leaning against the wall of the castle, watching them. When she floated over, he searched for some trace of jealousy in her eyes, but they were carefully shielded with a wall of deadpan boredom.

"Well well well, and the hero earns a kiss from his princess," she said drily. Finn crossed his arms, his face refusing to flush red as it once would have done. "What, no reaction? How disappointing," she smirked.

"Spy," he accused.

"Cheater," she accused right back.

"...Touché," he mispronounced it and she laughed.

"It's 'touché' you weenie."

"Oh..." he blushed. "My bad."

"No duh it's your bad. Who else's bad would it be, the vulture?" she pointed at where a vulture was fleeing Turtle Princess. Marceline and Finn both laughed.

"I guess that was a kinda dumb thing to say..." she smirked to tell him that it had been _really_ dumb.

"Need some more thinking time?"

"Nah. You wanna go back in and prank people?" her smirk became a grin, and they walked inside.

"LSP?"

"You already verbally abused her way more than enough."

"Bonnibel?"

"She's been nothing but nice."

"Turtle Prince?"

"Princess. And she's still chasing the vulture."

"Ghost Princess?"

"Hm…nah."

"Chocoberry?"

"Dude, she'd kind of _explode,"_

"Oh yeah…Raggedy Princess?"

"Nah."

"Muscle Princess?"

"Nope."

"Hot Dog Princess?"

"No."

"Breakfast Princess?"

"Don't think so."

"Finn, we have to pick someone!" Marceline was getting exasperated.

"But I don't wanna prank these innocent princesses! Or candy people!"

"Well how about Treetrunks?"

"No flippin' way!" Finn shouted, drawing attention to them.

"Why, you _love_ her or something?" Marceline teased.

"No! She's just way too sweet to prank," he defended himself.

"Oh."

"…"

"..."

There was a long silence before they exchanged a sly glance.

"Flame Princess," human and vampire said in unison. They grinned and made their way in the general direction of said princess. Marceline turned invisible.

"Distract her," she whispered. Finn gave the slightest of nods.

"Hey Flame Princess!" he called loudly. The girl turned from her dancing.

"Finn!" she hurried over. "How are you?" he shrugged.

"Okay. You?"

"Much better now that you're he—oof!" she suddenly fell flat on her back. "Someone pushed me!" everyone looked at Finn.

"Wasn't me!" he said quickly. Bubblegum's eyes narrowed when the hem of Flame Princess' dress flipped up over her face.

"Marceline! Show yourself!" there was a moment of silence.

"You rang?" Marceline appeared behind Bubblegum, who shrieked.

"B-b-b," she stuttered in fright. "Behave yourself!" she managed to stammer out before storming away. Finn walked over to Marceline to find her sides shaking with silent laughter. As soon as he was there, she leaned on his shoulder and burst into loud cackling. Finn took to glaring at anyone who looked at her strangely.

"That," Marceline said, a fear of mirth running down her pale cheek, "was the absolute funniest thing I have ever seen. I've never scared Bonnie so much! I thought she'd explode!" Finn scowled. "Oh sorry Finn, forgot you had a crush on her."

"No I don't!" he retorted truthfully. "It's just my hero duty to make sure no one gets hurt. The princess of the Candy Kingdom blowing up would definitely hurt people."

"Oh..." Marceline frowned. "Well pranking in general is kinda meant to scare people, Finn. That might mean blowing up a few candies."

"Well…why don't we just blow this joint and prank Jake and Rainicorn? We know they'll be together, and they won't blow up. I don't think..."

"I thought you wanted to stay?"

"We'll come back!"

"Whatever," she grabbed Finn's hand and they started flying. Before the hero knew it, he had zoned out again.

_Glob, why can't I get her out of my head? She's just so…no, not perfect. Everyone's got flaws, even Marceline, but she's the closest thing to perfect that there is. Heck, I'd pick her over PB any day! Wait, where did _that _come from? Huh…_

_Guess my mind's running off on me._

But his mind was only running away with him. Unconsciously, the boy's heart began to dream of a future with Marceline. Finn remained blissfully unaware of his inner longings, and continued to simply pine after the vampire for the present and immediate future. But his heart wanted so much more…

They landed quietly on the treehouse, and Marceline held a finger to her lips. Finn nodded. He would have done anything she'd asked; of course he would fall silent.

They snuck down into the treehouse to find Jake and Rainicorn watching a movie together.

"Jaaake…" Marceline said in an eerie voice.

"Wha…? Marceline is that you?"

"We have come for your souls!" Finn replied demonically. Rainicorn said something in Korean and hid behind Jake.

"Whoever you are, you're scarin' the bananas outta my girlfriend and you're interruptin' our movie night, so shut up!"

"Jake the dog…"

"Lady Rainicoron…"

"We have come for your souls…" Jake started to whimper. Marceline turned invisible, and Finn heard her float forward. He climbed onto the ceiling.

"Your souls…"

"Souls…" Finn echoed. Then, it was like a flash in his brain. Somehow, he knew just when to drop. The moment he landed with his hands in clawed positions, Marceline appeared beside him with a demon face.

"BOOGALOOGA!" they shouted as one.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jake and Rainicorn screamed like little girls. Finn and Marceline (now NOT a demon) rolled on the floor, cracking up.

"Ah man, that was hilarious!" Finn wiped tears of mirth from his face. Marceline just kept laughing. Rainicorn giggled a little, but Jake turned red.

_Uh-oh._

"You two are in so much trouble! Finn, you gotta quit hangin' out with her, girlfriend or no…"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

_Even though I wish she was…_

"…and Marcie, you are being a terrible influence on my bro. How could you!"

"It was actually kinda his idea," she defended herself. Finn nodded.

"Either way, you two are nuthin' but T-R-U-B-L, trouble!"

"…That's not how you spell 'trouble,'" Marceline pointed out helpfully. Jake growled at her. She grabbed Finn's hand and flew away, cackling.

"Well that was fun!" Finn said cheerfully. Marceline nodded, grinning at him.

_Why? Why am I falling for her? Why is my heart racing just from seeing her smile? Argh, this is so stupid! I just want to blurt out how I feel, but that'd make things all awkward between us, and I'd rather have her as just a friend than not have her at all._

_Glob, an Ooo without Marceline…_

"Finn?" Marceline seemed concerned, and he snapped himself from his daze.

"Huh?"

"Thinking again?" she smiled sympathetically.

"Uh-huh."

"What about?" he blushed.

_You._

"Private stuff."

"No vampires allowed?"

"That's about right."

"Aw…" she pouted.

_Grr…gotta stay strong…_

"What time is it anyhow?" he changed the subject.

"Hmph," she caught his evasion tactic. "It's half past four. In the morning. We've got a half hour before my dad destroys Ooo looking for us."

"Before your dad does WHAT!"

"Relax weenie, I'm kidding," they landed outside the castle and walked inside, the crowd molding in around them until they were just another couple.

"I'll be back," Marceline said vaguely.

"Mmkay," Finn replied easily as she floated into the crowd. It wasn't long before he spotted a familiar figure sitting on the ground... "Hey Flame Princess. Are you okay?" Finn stood in front of her, a little worried. She seemed to be sobbing, fiery tears dripping down her face as she raised it.

"No! My date just...he just ditched me!"

"Oh," Finn scowled. "Well...is there anything I can do to help?" he regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

"Can we...maybe...dance a little?" Flame Princess pleaded. Finn's eyes darted in the direction Marceline had gone.

"But...Marceline..." Flame Princess stood, dimmed her flames, and snaked her overly warm arms around Finn's neck. Her grief was completely gone.

"She doesn't have to know..." she whispered as she leaned in for a kiss.

Finn leaned away as her lips lightly touched his, fortunately enough for him, because the punch bowl sailed through the air and landed right on Flame Princess' head. Finn stumbled back as she screamed. The crowd gasped in shock, and Marceline stormed forward.

"Get the hell away from my date!" she snarled angrily, her eyes filled with...tears? Jealousy? Finn blinked away what he assumed was a mirage as Flame Princess incinerated the punch bowl.

"Ooh you...you...you vampire!" Flame Princess spat. "I bet you just want to drink Finn's blood! I've heard stories about you...you monster," Marceline blinked in shock and shook her head, her violent fury suddenly gone. Finn just kind of stood there, stunned by the viciousness of the princess he had once been smitten with. Everyone knew that Marceline would _never_ drink blood!

"Stop..." Marceline said softly.

"What's your end game with Finn? Are you just going to fatten him up and drink all of his blood?"

"Stop..." she pleaded again.

"I bet you don't even _care_ about him."

"I said _stop_!" Marceline screamed angrily, lunging at Flame Princess, who dodged back.

"You see? She's a monster!"

"Marcie...?" Finn crouched beside the vampire. She was sprawled on the floor, propped up on her elbows. Her face was hidden by hair, but when Finn reached for her, she shied away. "Please...just let me..."

"You don't understand."

_Is she...crying?_

Before he could think on it, Marceline had risen and was running—actually _running_—out of the room. Finn shot a glare at Flame Princess and followed her up a spiral staircase. He lost sight of her, but kept going, listening intently. Sure enough, stifled sobs emanated from a bedroom. Finn cautiously pushed the door open.

Why would Marceline be _crying_? Flame Princess had been no more harsh than LSP! Why was she crying now? What was different? What could possibly break the Vampire Queen?

"Marceline?" her head shot up from between her knees. She was sitting on the windowsill, her legs bent up.

"Go away, Finn," she said, looking out the window, which had no glass. Finn walked in and closed the door quietly.

"Hey," he said softly. "I'm here for you. You know that, right?" she just sniffed. "Come on now. Tell me what's wrong," he sat beside her, letting his legs dangle off the edge of the windowsill and over the world below. She turned so she could sit beside him.

"I...I just..." she sighed. "She said I didn't care about you. It's not true, Finn. I do care. I care...a lot," she let her head fall onto his shoulder.

"Are you getting all mushy on me?" he asked with a smile, lightly kicking her foot. She smiled faintly and kicked him back.

"You know it," the vampire said sarcastically. They climbed back into the room. Music resonated through the floor to their ears.

"I know it's a little late for salvaging the night, but...?" Finn knelt and removed his hat, tossing it onto the bed and receiving an astonished glance from his friend. "May I have this dance, m'lady?" he held out a hand. Marceline smiled.

"Of course," she said softly, placing her hand in his. He gently pressed his lips to the back of it and stood, watching the slow blush spread across the face of the vampire. They tried to maintain a friendly distance a first, but somehow ended up so much closer, with Marceline's arms wrapped loosely around Finn's neck and his hands at her hips. Their faces were mere inches apart, and oh how Finn wanted to close that gap...the way Marceline was occasionally letting her fingers run through his hair felt right, the way his hands fit right into the curve of her hips felt right, the way their bodies seemed to mesh together perfectly to move in sync felt right...everything was just so _right_. Marceline was smiling, too, and that smile, a gentle one he had never seen before, meant more to him that anything else in the world. Well, other than the girl it belonged to. There was a long silence as they danced, until Marceline spoke.

"You know how I said I'd tell you when to worry? About breaking the rules?" the vampire stared into his eyes, and the entire room vanished. All that mattered was her, holding him steady as her eyes threatened to melt him into a useless pile of mush.

"Yeah..." he remembered.

"Worry."

"Wha—mmph!" he exclaimed as her lips crashed onto his. He didn't quite recognize what was happening at first, and the vampire quickly grew unsure. Sensing this, Finn moved his hands from her hips to wrap his arms around her waist and return the kiss. Marceline pulled away, smiling. Then a thought crossed her mind (Finn had become very good at reading her expressions, and knew that she must have had a bad thought just then) and her expression morphed into a scowl. "What?"

"I shouldn't have done that..." she mumbled, looking at her feet. Finn pulled her even closer, even though that shouldn't have been possible.

"Yes. You should have," he said firmly.

"What about Bonnibel? What about Flame Princess?"

"You're the only one I notice now, Marcie. You're all that matters," he said gently to the vampire...no, _his_ vampire. "Now and forever."

* * *

**Awwww!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What, did you think this was OVER? Haha yeah right!**

**Kosmic: You'll just have to wait and see, won't you? :)**

**DH88: Aw thanks!**

**ray-the-1st: I know!**

**Super Kami Guru: ;)**

**The Forgotten Hero: Thank you! And now I can FINALLY put up Rescue! (After all this it's gonna be a fail :p)**

**Zanegar: :D**

**Voice of Hunger: :)**

**Shadown478: Thanks! And for the pie record…** **I'm a pie fan, okay? I like pie. I like chocolate pie, lemon meringue pie, key lime, boysenberry, razzleberry, apple, derby, and occasionally cherry. But I do not, and I repeat, DO NOT like pumpkin pie. I will eat almost any other type of pie, but not pumpkin. Thank you. XD**

**And now, prepare for…THE RETURN OF THE FATHER! Another short and slightly stupid chapter…but this one with a cutesy ending :3**

* * *

Marceline's dad was furious when the two got home.

"Where we're you? It is five oh one, mister! You were supposed to have her home by five on the do—!"

"Dad. Chill. Finn's cool, seriously," Marceline said flatly. "Stop being the Lord of Evil for a second and start being a _cool_ dad."

"Oh," he blinked. "Well in that case, I'm off to the Nightosphere again! Riiight after I talk to Finn," he dragged the boy into the kitchen.

"Daaaad!" he ignored her.

"Now Finn, I want you to treat my daughter with utter respect. She's a queen, and she needs to be treated like one. No moving too fast, no getting rough, no fornicating—"

"Dad, I can hear you."

"Aha! You aren't denying that you're together!" Finn was starting to wonder if this man was drunk.

"No, Dad, I'm not."

"Well then," Hunson Abadeer shifted into his demonic self. "I'll see you kids later. You won't know when or where...but I will be checking up. Behave!" he created a swirling portal and left.

"...He always gets drunk when I go on dates," Marceline sighed, slapping her own forehead, "and I forgot to hide the wine."

"So...he _was_ drunk?"

"Yeah," Marcelike nodded, "but he was serious, too. He probably _is_ going to check up on us, and if you don't treat me right, he'll kill you."

"I'm not worried. Marceline, I'd never intentionally do anything to hurt you. If your dad ever came after me, I'd let him kill me," he said honestly. She lightly punched his shoulder.

"Weenie, don't you ever say that. No matter what you do, I'll always...um..." she blushed.

"Yes, Marceline? Would you like to say something to me?" Finn prodded, poking her stomach. She smiled and pushed his hand away.

"No. But I will; I guess I somehow, over the course of tonight..." she looked up and met his eyes, and in that moment, Finn knew. Words weren't needed. He could read her expression perfectly, as though he could see into her heart.

Marceline had fallen for him just as hard as he had fallen for her.

Finn smiled at her, and she hugged him, resting her chin on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a minute or two, just enjoying the feel of the embrace.

"...Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever leave me," he pulled back and looked at her in shock.

"Why," he began slowly, "would I ever do that?"

"Everyone I've fallen for's left me at some time or another," she whispered, appearing very small and fragile to the human.

"Marcie...Marcie, look at me," she refused. "Fine, don't. I won't force you. But just so you know...I might be in love with you," her head snapped up. "I said it. I think I might be in love. Now why would I ever leave you if I felt like that?"

"I don't know, Finn! Okay? I _just don't know_! I'm paranoid!"

"Sh," he put a finger to her lips. "You're just stressed, and tired. Wanna watch a movie?" so they put in Heat Signature 3 and curled up on the couch. Marceline actually stopped floating so she could curl up beside Finn, putting her arms around his midsection and resting her head upon his shoulder. He smiled and slid an arm around her, pulling her in closer to him. Her eyes closed, as was Finn's entire plan. He gathered his girlfriend (he would never get used to that) in his arms and carried her up to her room. His special hero abilities were very helpful. He pulled down her never-disturbed sheets and, probably for the first time, the vampire lay tucked into her bed instead of floating far above it. As he turned to leave, a weak hand grasped his wrist.

"Stay," Marceline whispered. Finn smiled slightly and crept into bed beside her. She turned and curled into him, wrapping her arms around him as tightly as possible to anchor the human to the bed. As Marceline fell asleep, Finn slid his arms around her waist and just watched her breathe. She was so serene...and she looked so...human. She wasn't floating, her hair covered her bite marks, and she was being peaceful. Finn pressed a kiss to the top of her head and smiled. Sure they were still all dressed up in their fancy clothes that would probably be rumpled and ruined tomorrow. Sure they were being completely unoriginal. Sure they would probably have a momentary freak-out in the morning. But Finn was only thinking about how lucky he was to have her here with him now, and knew that these nows would last until the end of time, because he would do anything to be with her.

"Now and forever, Marcie...forever and always," he murmured before drifting off beside the girl he loved.

* * *

**...Okay now it's over.**

**The End! :D**

**PS be on the lookout for my next story, Rescue! It's actually probably up by the time you get to this note. Unless the site's being mean to me again…which is highly possible.**


End file.
